


hq69 stuff

by sundrymunity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kindergarten AU, hq69
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundrymunity/pseuds/sundrymunity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if i feel like it i'll do hq_69 prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	hq69 stuff

**Author's Note:**

> ft. just iwaizumi and kageyama
> 
> oikawa's on a date, kumini knows better than to stick around, and kindaichi's working with another class of children who are so much more better behaved it's insane

Snot nosed brats were _not_ on Kageyama's top three things he wanted to deal with, but here he was, dealing with them. The orange haired boy he's holding at arm's length sneezes for the third time that day and the kindgarten assistant grimaces.

Stupid Oikawa and his stupid 'I have to run an errand, so take over for a bit, okay~?' excuses, said with a grin that makes you feel like you're probably the most important person ever. Iwaizumi had been left with him, thankfully, but doesn't make a move to help Kageyama when he looks over in frustration.

"Just wipe his nose and let him play," the older says as he trails a train across the ground, cat-like eyes following the movement quietly. His kid's an easy one, even if he didn't have many friends, and Kageyama _understands_ that. He didn't have many friends either. "He'll come to you if he needs something."

He pauses, then looks up at Kageyama. "Do you even remember his name?"

"... Hinata." Kageyama scrunches his nose in disbelief, glancing at the small embodiment of sunshine, and huffs. "Hinata Shouyou."

Iwaizumi nods, playing with the quiet boy. Kozume Kenma, if he recalled correctly. Which he always did. Shou-chan, as he'd been affectionately called by Oikawa, squirms in his hands and drops down without much care, wobbling on his feet as he runs over to Ken-chan (another irritating nickname) and sits down.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Ken-chan hunches his shoulders, looking very small next to the very open Shou-chan, and points at the moving train. The orange haired child tilts his head, then turns to watch Iwaizumi choo choo the toy along.

"Kenma, do you wanna be a train person?"

Ken-chan shakes his head, and Shou-chan tries again.

"A police person?"

Nope.

"Doctor? My mom wants me to be one, 'cause she says I'm real good at takin' care of people, but I wanna be a firefighter 'cause they're _cool_."

Three strikes and he's out. Ken-chan fidgets, obviously uncomfortable, and Kageyama comes over to pick the overly friendly boy boy. Shou-chan frowns at him, sticks out his tongue, and while he really should be the more adult between them the assistant scowls and pulls at the kid's cheeks, ignoring the crying protests.

"You little-- Why don't you go bother someone else, huh? Kozume-kun doesn't want to play with you right now." _And neither do I_ , but Kageyama keeps the thought to himself. Shou-chan shakes his head and tries kicking his caretaker, but ends up flailing his feet in the air.

"No way! I'm Kenma's friend, so I wanna play with Kenma!"

The kindergarten door slides open and Ken-chan looks up hopefully, and when he sees the familiar comb he immediately hides behind Iwaizumi. Kuroo - no nickname, because apparently he'd gotten on Oikawa's nerves and "wasn't cute" - was a year or so earlier than the cat-like child, but came by every day to play.

And usually, he was Oikawa's problem. Now he became Kageyama's. Mostly because Iwaizumi mutters something about needing a break and left Ken-chan in the other's care, patting his head and telling him not to worry. He was a natural with kids.

"Yeah, right," Kageyama grumbles as Shou-chan sits beside Ken-chan and talks animatedly, Kuroo trapping the boy on the other side and filling up whatever silence tries to make it through. "I'd rather hang myself."

Ken-chan looks up with wide, wet eyes and seems to _understand_.


End file.
